Drifter
by Evilgnomekitty
Summary: Mc choses 707, but what happens to the rest of the RFA? Zen is hiding his feelings and after months of avoiding them and the RFA, Jumin finally finds him one stormy night. And claims him as his own.


Chapter 2: my side of the story

It all started with MC…and 7…and my down fall. Luciel isn't the only one with depression…who hides it. I needed someone to heal me, and mc seemed to be so supportive. I craved her stability, but she drifted to him. I was glad for him, however, it tore me, and I hid it rather well. Too well…my feelings bottled up. I understood how my enemy felt for once. It killed me.

My habits became worse than normal. Normally one or two beers every now and then, became five or six very often. I used to smoke maybe a pack in two months, became a pack every week. About two months of this and it became degrading to a self conscious levels. I stopped and that then drown me in suicidal thoughts. I didn't do anything but starve and then binge or not sleep at all or sleep for days. I didn't go to work since my eyes and health was faded. I couldn't let my fans see me like this. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I didn't text the rfa, I didn't leave my house. Those comments from my family years prior came back and haunted my dreams.

Eventually I was nothingness…I didn't deserve anyone. I didn't think I deserved even the slightest happiness. Blood shed occurred, and I was going to seal the deal till one night. Jumin showed up at my door. Soaked and in his pajamas, in destress. I was luckily able to hide the fact I was slightly underweight and the scars on my arms thanks to my hoodie. I hadn't seen him this disheveled in a long while. Since Rika first died in fact. It was quite…off setting.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised at my own voice. I hadn't heard it other than my sobs and was shocked at how raspy it was. I cleared my throat, it thankfully returning to normal.

The raven haired male standing in my door way had a flicker of concern surface in his eyes before it quickly hid itself behind his top priority.

"Luciel stole my beloved cat. I need your help to get her back. Yoosung and jaehee are on his side. I already have V, I just need you. You may hate her, but…I just need this one favor. Please, I'm begging you, Hyun." His voice sounded how he looked, awful.

I sighed and was about to say something but he cut me off with more begging. The entire time I kept my head down. I had to avoid eye contact at all costs or he would know something was wrong. He may not be good at comforting or expressing his own emotions, but he could read others like a book with a glance.

"I-I guess I could…" I mumbled sympathetically. I may not have been a fan of the idea, but it was the right thing to do.

He bowed and thanked me. This was so odd…I wasn't used to him being so vulnerable, he just acted completely different. I nodded and let him into my abode while I gathered a few things. I came back to the living room with my keys, sunglasses and a face mask in hand to find him looking at a large shelf of props I had collected from previous productions. His fingers were inches away from a ring.

"Go ahead." I encouraged in a depressed tone, slipping my shoes on.

He turned it about ninety degrees to the right then left it alone, returning to the door way.

"It wasn't turned the the right corner of the room like the rest of the items and it was driving me insane." He explained quickly before grabbing my forearm and dragging me out the entrance. I grasped for the silver knob as he pulled me, my attempt to close it successful. Within a matter of moments, I was in his car. The engine hummed to life and the van took off out of the parking lot. The ride was awkward with silence until he spoke.

"Where have you been? People thought you died…" his words dropping any emotion other than sternness.

"W-what?" I stuttered, stunned he of all people was asking my whereabouts.

"You heard what I said. People are worried Zen. There was even rumor of a search party."

I shook my head in disbelief. No one thought to come to my apartment until now?

"I'm not joking when I say this, but even I was starting to worry. I may not be your favorite person, however, I do care. It just doesn't always show." He continued.

"I-I-" it was like I was broken…I didn't know what to say…I am broken…I thought. I'm a broken record. Why did people waste their time and resources on me? My thoughts caused me to stumble on my words. He was about to start again when his vehicle halted. He drug me out and pulled me to the front door.

"J-jumin! Please be more gentle..." I tried to warn him, he let go and looked down at his hand. A sticky red substance about the same color of my eyes was plastered all over his skin.

"Hyun, are you OK?" His worry returning.

I had to hide this. I clenched my arm, trying to stop the bleeding with the pressure to the slash. I started to slowly back away, but his grip caught me. He forced up my sleeves, exposing my slices. I was frantic to escape, tears streaming down my face. I managed to get away momentarily, but he caught me in a hug. I shattered. His hand found it's way to my back, rubbing relaxing circles. My arms wrapped around him, face burrowing into his nape. I was positive my blood had soaked his suit by now along with my tears, but he didn't let go.

"Do you just want to go home? We need to treat your wounds." His vocals soft and rich in comparison to his usual sharp, business like tone.

"Let's get your cat first." I sniffled, wiping my face free from tears, instead smearing crimson in its place.

He bit his inner lip in concerned but I pushed forward, forgetting about my face mask. As soon as I opened the door, my allergic reaction attacked me. Sneeze after wheeze, I had managed to sneak into that fur balls room, seven no where in sight. Jaehee on the other hand was curled in a ball in the corner, Elizabeth purring while rubbing her body against the poor woman's legs. She stood and handed the cat to zen.

"Get out before he knows." She whispered urgently. Zen nodded, refraining the most he could from making a sound. He rushed out to Jumin and handed him the feline before breaking into a severe coughing fit. He couldn't breathe His vision was fading to black. Then everything went silent.

To be continued


End file.
